


Zimowy dzień

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: "napisz mi coś na poprawę humoru", Feels, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, ckliwe jak cholera, niektórzy lubią, no trudno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Ostatnio bawię się w pisanie krótkich scenek na podstawie jakiegoś Kyluxowego fan-artu. Z tej jestem dumna.





	Zimowy dzień

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissa_of_mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa_of_mischief/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Winter day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348875) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi)



> Inspiracja: http://first-disorder.tumblr.com/post/145046165359/old-disorder-high-school-kisses-in-the-snow

Gdy w klasie Armiego pojawił się nowy uczeń, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby przekonać się, że nie chce mieć z tym człowiekiem nic wspólnego.  
Długie, nieułożone włosy czarne jak jego paznokcie i ciuchy, plecak z naszywką Nine Inch Nails. Chłopak był wysoki i nawet w bluzie odznaczały się jego mięśnie. Nic dziwnego, że największy kujon klasy, w dodatku rudy, zwiastował wyłącznie kłopoty.  
W ciągu miesiąca Armie przekonał się, że trochę miał rację, a trochę się mylił. Ben, z jakiegoś powodu proszący, aby go nazywać Kylo, nie był szczególnie zainteresowany nauką i często wpadał w bójki, ale nigdy nie tknął rudzielca. Właściwie to traktował go jak powietrze. Do jednego zimowego dnia.  
Armie stał na przystanku, trzęsąc się z zimna. Padał śnieg, a on miał jesienny sweter i nic pod szyję. Jego ojca tak cholernie ciężko było przekonać, że wyda mniej na puchową kurtkę i wełniany zestaw niż na leki i lekarzy. Kompletnie niespodziewanie podszedł do niego Kylo.  
\- Nie jest ci zimno? - uniósł brew, patrząc na niego. Sam ubrany był w kurtkę, spod której wystawała ciepła bluza, rękawiczki, choć bez palców i czerwoną chustkę pod szyją.  
Armie nie odpowiedział, zmierzył go tylko wzrokiem, mówiącym "Zgadnij", ale Kylo się nie zniechęcił. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zaraz ściągnął chustkę i podał mu.  
\- Masz. Matka i tak mnie zawsze przesadnie opatula - mruknął.  
\- Nie trzeba - odparł zimno Armie, odwracając wzrok. Nienawidził, kiedy ludzie mu pomagali, to sugerowało, że sobie nie radzi.  
\- Nalegam. - Kylo nic sobie nie robił z odmowy, rozłożył chustkę i zawiązał ją koledze na szyi. - Możesz ją zatrzymać. Pasuje ci - uśmiechnął się, widząc, że różowe od zimna policzki Armiego jeszcze bardziej czerwienieją.  
\- Dz-dzięki - mruknął tylko, bo już nadjechał autobus i musieli się rozdzielić.  
Następnego dnia na przystanku ich obu czekała miła niespodzianka. Kylo ucieszył się, widząc, że Armi ma jego chustkę, a dla rudzielca Ben przyniósł kubeczek kawy na rozgrzanie. Oczywiście chłopak zarzekał się, że nie trzeba było, ale nie potrafił ukryć, że waniliowe latte cholernie mu smakowało. I tak przyjemnie grzało w ręce.  
Jakoś tak wyszło, że do końca tygodnia chodzili razem na przystanek. Ale prawdziwą niespodziankę Kylo przygotował po weekendzie. W poniedziałek złapał Armiego na przerwie.  
\- Chodź ze mną do szatni po lekcjach - powiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Jak się potem okazało, na wieszaku Kylo wisiało coś więcej niż kurtka, w której zawsze chodził. Zdjął to drugie ubranie i zaprezentował Armiemu. Był to brązowy płaszcz, w środku podbity futrem.  
\- Jest stary i ma parę uszkodzeń, ale jest ciepły, a ja z niego wyrosłem - wyszczerzył się do Armiego. - Matka sama powiedziała, że przyda się jej miejsce w szafie. Więc daje go tobie. Przymierz.  
Chłopak popatrzył na płaszcz i w oczach stanęły mu łzy. Nigdy nikt nie zrobił dla niego aż tyle.  
\- Ile za niego chcesz? - mruknął, starając się opanować drżący głos.  
\- Nie żartuj nawet - zaśmiał się Kylo. - To prezent.  
Armie zrzucił torbę na ziemię i pozwolił Benowi pomóc go założyć. Fakt, na kieszeni był ślad po papierosie i na rękawie pruła się nitka, ale prócz tego był w świetnym stanie. I taki ciepły.  
I pachnie Kylo, pomyślał Armie, mrużąc oczy z przyjemnością.  
\- Pasuje? - pytanie wyrwało chłopaka z zamyślenia.  
\- Mhm. Tylko rękawy trochę za długie...  
\- To się podwinie, daj. - Kylo chwycił go za rękę i zawinął go elegancko. Potem drugi. - To co, chcesz?  
Armie pokiwał tylko głową i otarł łzę grzbietem dłoni. - Dziękuję.  
Kylo z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po karku. - Nie ma za co. Chodź na autobus.  
Wyszli na zewnątrz. Prószył drobny śnieg. Ich policzki zaraz zaróżowiły się od zimna, chociaż Armiemu było zdecydowanie cieplej.  
\- Dlaczego tyle dla mnie robisz? - spytał, kiedy dotarli na miejsce i mogli rozmawiać twarzą w twarz.  
\- Wolisz wersję szczerą czy bardzo szczerą? - odparł Kylo pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Szczerą?  
\- Bo potrzebuję kogoś, kto mnie uratuje od zagrożenia z matmy. - Kylo zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Nic nie umiem z tej planimetrii.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. A jaka była ta bardzo szczera?  
\- Nieważne.  
\- Powiedz. - Armie nie zamierzał się poddać.  
\- Bo... - Kylo westchnął głęboko. - Podobasz mi się.  
Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza. Dla Armiego to wyznanie było kompletnie niespodziewane. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że od paru dni myślał o tym brunecie przed zaśnięciem.  
\- Właściwie to już od pierwszego dnia, kiedy cię zobaczyłem - kontynuował. - Od dawna chciałem się jakoś do ciebie zbliżyć, ale nie miałem odwagi...  
Armie miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Wszyscy słyszeli historie o brawurze chłopaka. Co było strasznego w podejściu do takiej szarej, a raczej rudej myszki?  
\- Przepraszam - mruknął Kylo, gdyż jego kolega wciąż nie odpowiadał. - Zapomnij o...  
Nie dokończył, bo Armie złapał go za bluzę i przyciągnął bliżej.  
\- Zimno. Przytul mnie - mruknął cicho i posłał uśmiech Kylo, który zaraz delikatnie go objął i przybliżył się tak, że obłoczki pary z ich oddechów łączyły się w jeden.  
Autobus zdążył odjechać, ale żaden chłopców tego nie zauważył. Ważniejszy okazał się pocałunek, przyjemnie rozgrzewający ten zimowy dzień.


End file.
